dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crocobur
When I click on this sword, it says "Your characteristics don't fit". Could someone possibly try to find out what this is for and what characteristics you need to fit it? Also, can someone work out a way to shrink the picture just a little? It takes up too much of the page, I feel, but I do not know of any way to make it fit better...Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel 02:21, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Has a level 200 tried lifting it before? Shujou- How should I know? Maybe it is something to do with a quest? Maybe you need to be doing a quest to use it, or operate it or something? If anyone knows, can they please say? Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrel 12:28, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, since no-one tried to help me, I worked out how to shrink the picture myself. I have implemented this slight change, which I think has improved the page a lot, and would have improved it even more if it had happened sooner. Sorry, I am in a bad mood today. AdventuresOfASquirrel Talk / 09:34, 4 December 2007 (UTC) What does it do? It now says "You don't have the right characteristics", which just means a different translation. However, I doubt it has anything to do with being level 200. It is much more likely to have something to do with a quest, either one unrecorded on this wiki, or one no-one has bothered to connect this to. There was also an ordinary Arachnee on the map, which I believe is unusual in the swamps. AdventuresOfASquirrel T 11:48, 5 February 2008 (UTC) The Arachee is about some stupid Forgemage Quest. What comes to the sword, it indeed has purpose. If you do something right you will pull the sword out of the ground and receive Crocoburio Transformation. Ive been trying to figure out how and why for a while now, but yet I havent figured the right answer. The clues of what to do are in items Crocoburio's Power, Spirit and Strength. I might have figured the two clues from Boots and Belt but I still dont get the ring.. :Maybe you need to equip all three items (Belt, Ring, Boots), then try to lift the sword to get the transformation... If so, this page should be moved to Crocobur (that's the name of the sword, according to one of the books). However, I would have expected Crocobur to be closer to Bonta, because that is where Crocoburio was defeated... AdventuresOfASquirrel T 09:40, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well, Ok, I have the belt, the boots and the ring equipped. I try to draw the sword in in attempt to become Crocoburio! "You don't have the right characteristics". What else can I do? Buy the book? Equip a Crocodyl? Wear Crocodyl Chief Set? I hope I don't have to be level 200... Any ideas, anyone? Please post them here, or I shall go mad after spending so many kamas on trying to become a new person... AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:22, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe you're just looking for something that does not exist. The sword used to be part of the forgemage quest, but it doesn't anymore. So it might just be a leftover from older releases. --Lirielle ::::Episode 4#Official Tips. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:49, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::OK. You're right and you can find videos on Youtube showing the transformation... but not a single hint to be found on the web.--Lirielle 14:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Edit some say you have indeed to wear the full Crocodyl Chief Set --Lirielle 14:09, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Edit2 note that the player on the video does NOT seem to wear the set... --Lirielle 14:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) So what do we know now? Ok, on the Youtube videos, most of the people I saw transforming did not wear a pet, hat, cloak, mount or shield. One of them is currently about level 7X, so you don't have to be level 200. One of them can't be found on the ladder, so was probably even lower level, and is most likely deleted now. Some more ideas have been suggested to me, I'm going to try them before saying "yea" or "nay" to any of them on the wiki. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:22, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :There are some clues on French forums, but I couldn't make much out of them. Here are a few conclusions that I drew from my readings (from memory, will need to check again) FALSE: * Need to have invested none of you characteristic points * Need to be 200 * Need to wear the full Crocodyl Chief Set * Need to wear the three Crocoburio items (Crocoburio's Power, Crocoburio's Strength, Crocoburio's Spirit (crocuburio quest existed long before these items were created) TRUE: * The Legend of Crocoburio gives useful hints. NOTES: * A player who knew the solution purposedly created a Lv. 49 Cra. (means 240 characteristic points - maybe 60 in each of the 3 characteristics above?) * Crocoburio was defeated by Bontarian cras. The same player gave a clue that might be interpreted as "need to be a Cra" * Otomai extension was said to facilitate the quest. Probably because it allows reallocating your stats. (More when I have time) --Lirielle 15:14, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Don't have to be a Cra, see this thread. Some people do suggest that level has something to do with it. AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 09:11, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I'd asked an level 200 to lift the sword, didnt work. He has the 3 items equipped and tried before and after attacking the arachnee, nothing seems to work. I suppose it has something to do with characterstic points or level needed. Cos all the people seem to be low leveled, on the video's ;) The only thing he didn't had was the book, but the chance of failing cos of that is very small. XXxCindyxXx (talk) 14:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Item Required? So, After reading all this talk about the sword, I got really exited and wanted to solve it. When I reached the sword it didn't say anything about my stats. Instead it said: "You don't posses the required item" Anyone got any ideas about what I might need? Helms (talk) 21:46, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :It's stats, long been confirmed to be the case. Probably just Ankama's poor wording. Galrauch (talk) 22:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) It probably said "You don't posess the required item" because the sword wasn't there. Else it will say "You don't have the right charisterics. Good luck with solving it, and indeed, the items give a clue how to obtain the transformation. (Former croco!) 20:51, 02 June 2009. :This is maybe a long-shot, but can it be that the fart emote is required? It is dropped by Crocodyles and is a rare drop too. Just a wild guess. Filuris, Solar -- (talk) 14:19, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Forget that.. I just found out how to do it. :) Filuris, Solar -- (talk) 15:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Only one Crocobur at the time So only one character on the whole server can be this? The spawn of the sword is normally 12/24 hours, so will it might spawn if someone is already a Croco. (talk) 11:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) My Attempt Well currently me and a friend are trying to work this out, we've reached the sword and currently i've worked out that, if you look at the stats for the items, i think you might need them, work this out yourself as i don't like to spoil my assumptions, i recon you do not need any of the item's of Crocoburio, but it did say i didn't have the required characteristics after i had +stats higher than what i assumed i needed, maybe it needs to be stats added in by points? I doubt that though, and no it is non class-orientated, i've seen srams and sac's use it... Currently we're trying to work it out TOGETHER, if we manage to work it out i'd be glad to give minor hints but not a full instruction list on how to use it, and btw The Legend of Crocoburio document gave me no clues whatsoever... --Craig25 (talk) 02:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Note: I edited it so it's harder to figure out, i think we worked out out, we're getting an alt to test it now, it requires a certain stat setup, that's my only hint... --Craig25 (talk) 03:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) SUCCESS!!! I have successfully figured out HOW to become Crocoburio! Information is disclosed, i will NOT be letting you know, i can give hints but i CANNOT tell you :) --Craig25 (talk) 05:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) SUCESS, kinda I figured out how to become crocoburio too... but i only have three of the listed spells. I think im missing 3 of the spells. anyone know how to get all of them???? :The other spells don't have icons. They are there, but you can't see where they are. With some practice, casting them should be easy. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 23:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) CONFUSED I've been croc a few times now and i usually just go around attacking people for fun... but randomly when sombody attacks me i turn normal right when fight starts?? can anyone tell me why? is there a limit on number of fights u can take with croc?? :There is probably a limit, but no-one seems to have bothered to work out what it is. Next time, try keeping track of the number of fights before you change back. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:25, January 25, 2010 (UTC) i am currently a croc and i dont turn bak into a person unless 2 or more ppl try and attack me at once. but i can attack and never turn back, *also weird note if u gain the crocoburio transformation and then click on the sword again u lose the transformation and the sword is back in the stone...